Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 7
Smalltalk Hi. Also ich weiß, dass es etwas spät ist, aber das liegt daran, dass ich es immer vergessen hab wenn ich hier war. Wegen des zu LR. Das sollte lieber jemand übernehmen der XIII oder XIII-2 gespielt hat. So versteht er den Kontext. Ich hab da keine Ahnung. Das wär in so fern so klug als wenn ich einen Artikel über XI schreibe :D Was anderes. Mal so als Nachfrage. Da ich zum Teil für die News zuständig bis (im Sinne von: Ich beschaffe die Infos) könnte ich mir da eine extra Box machen als "Reporter"? Dann hätte ich mal auch einen Beruf hier (und dann kann ich offiziell die Arbeit hier von der Steuer absetzen) :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:58, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ok. Den Fehler nehm ich auf meine Kappe. Ich hab nicht wirklich nachgeschaut. Aber immerhin ist dieses Gerücht besser als nichts. Ich bin eher dafür da die Infos zu beschaffen. Wie Norte es mir jedes Mal sagt wenn wir auf das Thema Type-0 zu sprechen kommen: Füße still halten und auf Infos warten. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:03, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach, niemals darf ich meinen Spaß haben. Ich darf keine überfüllte Dsku haben, ich darf Rio nicht als Laufburschen einsetzen, ich darf nie entscheiden wer fährt ohne, dass er meckert wenn die anderen am feiern sind. War nur ein Witz. Ich hatte schon seit langem vor sie zu archivieren. Kamm aber nie dazu. Und wegen dem Trailer. Da steht 25.03. Gestern war der 24.03 (noch neun Monate bis Weihnachten/Saturnalien). Also es war nicht ganz sinnlos ;) Ich bin Reporter. Ich beschaffe Infos. Ich entscheidet was rein kommt. * weggehen* Ich wollte was anderes, aber das nicht gefunden. Ich mach gleich die Disku. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:00, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Uhh, damit hast du das Kriegsbeil geschwungen. Cloud, ich hoffe, dass du das hier liest. Denn der nächste Spam gehört mir >D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:04, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) So steht es geschrieben, So wird es sein, Die Schuld trifft den, der geschwungen hat das Kriegsbeil. *Finger empor streck und wegzieh* [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:29, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 230px|center }} Dass es flasch war habe ich gesehen. Deswegen habe ich es auch enfernt. Ich weiß auch wo Grenzen sind. Und ich habe selbser eingesehen, dass sich was ändern muss. Du und Norte könnt euchdarauf verlassen, dass sowas nicht mehr vorkommt. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:00, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ... Ich hab zu viel Kill Bill geschaut... oO}} }} Sie haben Post :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:14, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Es ist mal wieder an der Zeit für einen Spam epischen Ausmaßes. xD Na gut, eigentlich will ich diesen Post nur missbrauchen, um meine neue Signatur mal zu testen. >D Und wer könnte da besser herhalten, als meine liebste Stalkerin? hähähähä >D Allerdings wollt ich noch erwähnen, dass ich es schön finde, dass du wieder online bist. ;D Jetzt treiben wir dein Ziel wieder voran... in diesem Sinne: 8DDDD. Nimm den Spruch nicht persönlich, aber er fetzt halt. >D! 19:42, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) H-Hey! Spammt ihr etwa ohne mich rum??? D8< 16:57, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Naja, gut ich lass dir den Spam jetzt mal durchgehen und räche mich, indem ich erneut meine neue Signatur auf deine Disku klatsche. >D hähähähä! 17:17, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja, so sind Katziis halt! >D Wild und verwegen, miau! Zu deiner Sache mit der Galerie Ich habe es gelesen und werde mich in Zukunft daran halten, mit freundlichen Grüßen --22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 15:42, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mach ich auch mag euch ja alle hir und will ja auch nur das beste für den Almanach --22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 15:54, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm back Die Klassenfahrt war der echte Hammer. Ich bin nur 5x hingeflogen, aber dafür hats richtig viel Spaß gemacht. Unser Kunstlehrer hat ne Feuershow gemacht und ich kann jetzt skifahrn :D Zumindest so gut, dass ich sicher ne Piste runterkomm. ABer ich bin ja bis Mittwoch die ganze Zeit da. Schließlich haber ich jetzt 3 Tage Entspannung und Zocken pur :D [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy 09:31, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Artikel Wenn ich Artikel ein schreibe wie zb. Gilgamesch FFXII schreibe ich es mit informationen hin nein und wo genau es dort zu finden ist und es wird verändert siehe vor her und nacher meine Version und Cloud2110 Version, Meine Frage was ist da nicht richtig es sind meiner meinung wichtige Informationen die einfach weggenommen werden. Meine Version zu Gilgamesch: Gilgamesch ist ein Rang VIII Mop ( Die Schlacht auf der Brücke), er zählt zu Montblancs Notfahndungen Rang VIII und ab Clan Rang Held und höher auf in Ebene 13-8 und 13-16 der Lhusu-Minen zu finden. Man muss zwei mal gegen diesen Mop kämpfen, zunächst kämpft man gegen sein Schoßhündchen Enkidu (FFXII)|Enkidu auf der Tashee-Brücke kämpfen, nach dem Sieg über Enkidu zieht er sich in die Katakomben der Lhusu-Minen zurück. Von Gilgamesch kann man jedes mal wenn 20% seiner TP abgezogen werden ein Ein Item klauen. Nach dem Sieg erhält man die Genji-Rüstung Veränderte Version: Gilgamesch ist in Final Fantasy XII ein Rang VII Mob und zählt zu Montblancs Notfahndungen. Der Spieler muss sich mindestens auf dem Clan-Rang Held befinden, um gegen diesen Gegner zu kämpfen. Man trifft ihn in den Lhusu-Minen und muss insgesamt zweimal gegen ihn kämpfen. Beim ersten Kampf wird er von Enkidu (FFXII)|Enkidu begleitet und zieht sich nach dem Sieg über Enkidu in den Katakomben der Lhusu-Minen zurück. Von Gilgamesch selbst kann ein Charakter jedes Mal, wenn 20% seiner TP abgezogen wurden, ein Item klauen, wobei die meisten dieser Items zur Genji-Ausrüstung gehört. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 18:07, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Über-Form Hallo Gunni, danke für dein aufmerksames und schnelles Handeln. Ich habe eben (im Spiel) nachgeguckt, obwohl ich mir 100%ig sicher war, dass es mit Bindestrich, also "Über-Form" geschrieben wird, was auch stimmt. Man hatte es damals mit Bindestrich aus dem englischen übernommen. Ich habe den alten Artikel überprüft, es gibt keine Verlinkungen usw., dazu ist in dem neuen mehr Inhalt. Ich habe damals keine Artikel zu den verschiedenen Drive-Formen gefunden, ausser zur Anti-Form (dessen Artikel auch schon mit Bindestrich geschrieben war), deshalb ging ich davon aus, das keine weiteren Formen existieren, Bilder hatte ich dazu auch nicht gefunden. Es ist deine Entscheidung welcher bleibt bzw. welcher überarbeitet wird. Dummer Fehler meinerseits, ich weiß, ich habs aber so gesucht und eingegeben wie es im Spiel auch richtig geschrieben ist. Epitaph999 (Diskussion) Pokalrunde 4 für dich habe ich auch drei Pokale, für dein Kommentar bezüglich der Musik hat mich sehr berührt deshalb dafür den: und die anderen beiden gewonnenenen Exemblare: --22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 18:01, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Pop-Up-Karten Liebe Gunni, ich habe schon fast alle Karten gescreent und ausgeschnitten und wollte dich nach sinnvollen Dateinamen fragen :) --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 00:32, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich nehme jetzt mal an, du meinst mit den anderen FFF-Teilen CT2 und Dungeon? Mindestens bei letzterem wäre mir neu, dass es da auch noch Karten gäbe. Ich überlege außerdem, ob die Nummer nicht vllt auch noch rein sollte; ungefähr so: CT--.png (wahlweise auch mit Leerzeichen - gibt ja keine Unterstriche, obwohl das meiner Ansicht nach manchmal schöner aussähe xD). Das CT hab ich jetzt nur mal zwecks Vorschlag dazugeschrieben, weil ich jetzt noch verwirrt bin, in welchen Spielen diese Karten nu vorkommen, das lässt sich dann ja ggf. abwandeln/weglassen. --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 09:02, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben und auch ein sehr schöner Entwurf für die Kartenliste vorliegt, wollte ich fragen, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen. Ich könnte deinen Tabellenentwurf schonmal erweitern, so dass alle Karten enthalten sind und man nur noch Beschreibungen und Fundorte eingeben muss. Die Frage wäre: Willst du am Entwurf noch was ändern? Und: Wo hättest du das ganze gerne gespeichert? In nem Artikel, deinem Sandkasten oder soll ich mir selber einen anlegen? --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 23:53, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin jetzt sowieso erstmal im Büro, fühl dich also frei, Tabellenexternes in Angriff zu nehmen; die Tabelle bastel ich dann zusammen, wenn ich zuhause bin :) --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 10:34, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Gradient Ich hab die Vorlage jetzt wie abgesprochen eingefügt. Da sie sehr mächtig ist, verfügt sie im PW auch über ein ausführliches Tutorial, das von einer Dokumentationsunterseite eingebunden wird. Soweit ich das gesehen habe, gibt es hier im Adrammelech das Prinzip der Vorlagen-Dokumentation noch nicht, ich würde aber behaupten, dass es sich für Vorlagen dieser Größe durchaus anbietet, die Dokumentation auszulagern, wollte es jedoch nicht ohne dein Einverständnis tun. --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 23:15, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Gegner KH3D Class Infobox Shalömchen! Beim Schnüffeln in der Adrammelech-Syntax bin ich über die Class Infobox gestolpert, konnte aber beim Einfügen in eine Testbox keinen Unterschied zu vorher erkennen. Kannst du mir sagen, was diese Class bewirkt? -- 00:06, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) (schau wie schön!) :Ein Freund ausm PokéWiki hat mir geholfen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Die Klasse macht folgendes: .WikiaArticle .infobox { border: 1px solid rgb(203, 199, 167); background-color: rgb(241, 236, 19; color: rgb(58, 58, 5; margin-bottom: 0.5em; margin-left: 1em; padding: 0.2em; float: right; clear: right; } Im Endeffekt also rechtsbündige Böxchen. Funktioniert wegen .WikiaArticle aber nur im Oasis-Skin, weshalb wir den Effekt nich gemerkt haben. -- 12:37, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) AW: Dateinamen Hallo, und danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mich an den alten Dateinamen orientiert, werde mich aber in Zukunft an die Richtlinien halten. Ich hoffe, das Verschieben ist kein allzu großer Aufwand, aber zumindest hält Arbeit jung. Achja: Bei den Dateinamen der Vikinger habe ich mich an das englische Wort gehalten, aber diese Seefahrer heißen doch tatsächlich Wikinger mit W. Verzeihe meine offensichtliche Dummheit, und ändere das bitte auch noch, damit ich wieder ruhig schlafen kann. xD Sorry und: Dankeschön. Nero Valentine 13:55, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Handelsware Nich wundern, wegen dem Waffenartikel. Das gleiche hatte Blue mal beim gleichen Artikel für FFXIII gemacht und da ich das gesehen hab im Quelltext, dachte ich, ich setz mich mal ran und entrümpel das ein bisschen [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 14:26, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Datei:Erdwächter Todbringer FFIX.png Hallöle, ich hätte da mal eine Bitte. Die Datei:Erdwächter Todbringer FFIX.png müsste umbenannt werden. Beim Erstellen des Gegnerartikels für Erdwächter ist mir aufgefallen, dass es zwischen dem Erdwächter und dem Todbringer minimale optische Unterschiede gibt. Daher möchte ich gerne den Todbringer aus dem Dateinamen entfernt haben. Hab bereits die Spezialseite mit den "Links auf diese Seite" überprüft und den einen Link geändert. Werde im Gegnerartikel jetzt gleich die neue Bezeichnung verwenden, damit das nicht nachträglich umgepfuscht werden muss. Danke schon mal. :D P.S. Norte und Cloud hinterlasse ich auch eine Nachricht... wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. >D hähähähä--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:06, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Oh, an die Vorlage hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. ^^" Danke für den Hinweis, nächstes Mal wird sie auf jeden Fall verwendet. ;D--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:30, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hallöle Gunni :) Aufgrund eines Bearbeitungskonflikts zwischen Viduamvi und mir, gibt es nun ein Bild 2x. Von daher wollte ich dich bitten, eins von den bildern zu löschen. Dieses ist im Artikel. Das andere hier ist in keinem Artikel. Entscheide du, ich wollts nur ma gesgat haben. LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 16:50, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe! Hallo, ich wollte mich nochmal für deine Hilfe bei Tidus' Waffen bedanken! Alleine hätte ich das ja auf gar keinen Fall hinbekommen! Entschuldige bitte gewisse Verlinkungsfehler, die wohl sehr viel mehr Arbeit als nötig gemacht haben... Bei den nächsten Listen muss zum Glück niemand drauf achten, denn zumindest die Gegner können ja komplett kopiert werden... und bei den Rüstungen pass ich dann drauf auf, versprochen ;-) Liebe Grüße&ein fettes Danke schön Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:00, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) E3 Hallo GunBlade. Konnte auf der E3 einen Termin mit eingen Leuten von Square Enix ergattern. Wenn ihr also konkrete Fragen an SE los werden wollt, sammelt die doch bitte bis Montag und ich schaue dann mal, was ich erreichen kann. Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:05, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) FFVII-Bossbilder Hi Gunni, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen (falls dir mal langweilig wird :P), dass ich die Bossbilder in einem ersten Durchlauf schonmal ersetzt habe. Daher kann alles aus diesem Bereich, was irgendwie jpg ist und nirgends eingebunden wird, gelöscht werden. Was noch eingebunden ist, muss dort auch vorerst bleiben, da es entweder eigens für Blues WT existiert oder von mir noch nicht ersetzt wurde (z.B. die Bosse aus der Wutai-Pagode, die die Modelle ganz normaler Gegner haben, weshalb ich es für unnötig halte, da ein Extra-Bild hochzuladen - blöderweise hab ich aber noch keine Dateinamen dafür, weil ich die deutschen Namen der zugehörigen Gegner nicht weiß). -- 10:47, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos Wie saudoof ist das denn D: Da mag man seinen WT ja gar nicht mehr mit ansprechenden Videos garnieren, wenn sie dann plötzlich auch noch hochgeladen werden und außer mir keine Sau sie braucht. Vor allem ist das ja Speicherplatzverschwendung hoch zehn >.< Jedenfalls danke für die Info :) -- 30px|link=user:Flüstergras/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX|Mein Walkthrough zu FFIX Flüstergras と クジャ 12:07, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) In den Staub! ò.ó RE: RE: Nachfrage Liebe Gunni, du liegst sehr richtig in deiner Annahme und ich würde das nicht mal als Anspielung auffassen, da ich besagtes Skype-Gespräch ja bereits angesprochen hatte. Ich ging nach Katziis Antwort auch davon aus, dass sie dessen Inhalt ungefähr kennt, weshalb ich darauf direkt eingegangen bin. Nicht richtig ist allerdings die Annahme, ich hätte nicht verstanden, was du mir sagen wolltest; das habe ich durchaus. Ich bin nur mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dem Lösungsansatz einfach widerspreche. Soweit ich das verstehe, sind wir uns grundsätzlich darin einig, dass die Artikel jetzt besser sind als vorher. Aber du bist der Ansicht (und ich zumindest bei Cecil auch), dass der Weg dorthin hätte schöner sein können. Deiner Vorstellung nach sähe der Idealfall dann so aus: Diskussion – Edit – Ergebnis. Ich persönlich bevorzuge (und ich werde gleich begründen, warum): Edit – Diskussion – ggf. Nachbessern – Ergebnis. Jetzt ist aber bei dem, was passiert ist, das Problem, dass irgendwo nach Edit und teilweise anstelle von Diskussion Ärger entstanden ist. Ärger ist ja an sich nicht gut; niemand will sich ärgern und niemand hier will wen anders ärgern. Die Frage, die mich daher bewegt hat, ist (gerade im Fall Schneewittchen): Wo kam dieser Ärger her? Und genau deshalb musste ich Katzii erst mal danach fragen – das hättest auch du mir schließlich nicht besser erklären können. Nach dem, was ich nun in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hat dieser Ärger vor allem emotionale Gründe. Deine Bitte an mich zielt ja nun auch darauf ab, im Vorfeld zu verhindern, dass Emotionen hochkochen. Welche Probleme ich darin aber sehe, möchte ich am Beispiel dieses Edits illustrieren: Nachdem ich meinen Beitrag zur CU-Aktion zurückgezogen hatte, hat Norte das übernommen. Ich sah das Ergebnis jedoch als verbesserungswürdig an. Und nun stand ich da, ich armer Tor, und musste mich ernsthaft fragen: Wenn ich seinen Text jetzt verändere (das ist ja sehr ähnlich wie rausnehmen, nur dass man was Neues hinterher reintut) – weint Norte sich dann heute Nacht in den Schlaf? Die Frage, wo im Vorfeld Diskussionsbedarf besteht, ist nämlich gar nicht so leicht zu beantworten. Und ich kann ja nicht in seinen Kopf gucken. Aber wir haben bisher über zwei Sätze, eine Überschrift, eine Kategorie und eine Navi-Vorlage so viel diskutiert – hier ging es um einen ganzen Absatz! Und genau deshalb, habe ich den Eindruck, dass es am Ende eben doch darauf hinausläuft, dass wenn ich mir Gedanken machen muss, OB sich denn nicht IRGENDWER in irgendeiner Weise auf den Schlips getreten fühlen KÖNNTE, dies 90% meiner Edits umfassen wird – sicher ist schließlich sicher. Natürlich bin ich hier auch wieder davon ausgegangen: Wenn Norti wissen will, warum ich seinen Text verändert habe, wird er mich das schon fragen, er ist schließlich schon groß – aber nehmen wir mal an, ich hätte jetzt provisorisch auf die Disku geschrieben. Norte ist seit ein paar Tagen anscheinend nicht im Wiki gewesen; nehmen wir mal an er bräuchte wie du für deinen Text vier Tage, um zu antworten. Soll ich ernsthaft vier Tage warten, wo ich gerade jetzt Zeit für meinen Edit habe? Und willst du das wirklich zum Arbeitsprinzip dieses Wikis machen? Das mag sicher toll funktionieren, wenn man zu dritt ist und sich fast täglich im Skype spricht, aber stell dir vor, das Wiki hätte endlich 20 aktive Autoren. Und alle fragen vor 90% ihrer Edits nach (sicher ist sicher!) – wo führt uns das hin? Keiner macht mehr was, alle labern vom Machen. Nix passiert. Und die meisten von ihnen – das ist das nächste Problem – wissen nicht mal, wovon sie reden: Die provisorisch diskutierten Texte existieren dann ja gar nicht. Und dann wird Feinschliff auf einmal unmöglich und das ganze Gerede drum wertlos. Daher halte ich es nach wie vor für sinnvoll, genau bei dem zu bleiben, was ich bisher auch propagiert habe: Erst editieren und dann bei Bedarf erst diskutieren. Jetzt sprichst du vom steinigen Weg, vom Kind, das in den Brunnen fällt, und vom Ego-Shooter. Wenn du es genau betrachtest: Das Maß an Gemeinsamkeit, Einbringung und Diskussion ist in meinem Ansatz genauso enthalten. Bei Cecil wurde der Weg vor allem deshalb steinig, weil zusätzlich zur verspäteten Diskussion zwei weitere Autoren hinzukamen, und dann aber auch nicht daran teilnehmen wollten. Und bezüglich Schneewittchen, hätte man die Diskussion darüber, ob das nun ein Auftritt ist oder nicht, auch offen führen können. Im Endeffekt hast du das bestimmt und ich hab‘s dann stehen lassen. Das war für Katzii und dich sicher leichter zu akzeptieren, aber eigentlich war das nicht weniger willkürlich und intransparent. Und damit hast du in beiden Fällen genau das gegenteilige Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, das du von mir forderst. Grundsätzlich bin ich aber selbstverständlich voll und ganz für mitverfolgen, mitreden und einbringen. Aber doch bitte nur dort, wo es auch gebraucht wird. Die hier involvierten Autoren sind alle erwachsen und müssen keinen Lolli gekauft kriegen, weil ihnen gleich jemand sagen wird, dass ihr Hamster gestorben ist. Wir sollten alle in der Lage sein, eine Sachkritik von einer Beleidigung zu unterscheiden. Und vor allem sollten wir in der Lage sein, den Mund aufzumachen und für uns und unsere Ansichten zu sprechen – genau das ist nämlich der Punkt an dem es, um deine Worte aufzugreifen, gilt die Stimme zu erheben – und zwar nicht aufgebracht (es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, aufgebracht zu sein, alle Edits können binnen Sekunden rückgängig gemacht werden, wie ihr alle wisst), sondern zur sachlichen Diskussion auf der Suche nach dem besten Ergebnis. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass das zu viel verlangt ist. -- 02:22, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin schonmal ganz beruhigt, dass du mir im Großen und Ganzen erstmal zustimmst. Auf Schneewittchen würde ich noch eingehen, weil wegen "wider besseres Wissen": Du unterstellst mir, ich hätte diese Information einfach so über Bord gehen lassen wollen, was aber nicht stimmt. Ich war lediglich der Auffassung, sie gehöre nicht an diese Stelle. Man hätte es meiner Ansicht nach, besser bei den Prinzessinnen der Herzen oder noch besser direkt bei der DTD oder im Artikel zu Space Paranoid unterbringen können; mit der aktuellen Fassung kann ich aber deshalb gut leben, weil sie absolut keinen Auftritt Schneewittchens in KH2 impliziert - und das sah anders aus, als da noch kein Text stand. Jetzt sagst du: Das hätte ich auch vorher mitteilen können, aber ich kann dem nach wie vor entgegen halten: Ihr habt mich ja auch hinterher nicht gefragt, sondern eure Zeit aufs Ärgern verwendet. Dass du irgendwas nachträglich beschlossen hättest, will ich dir gar nicht unterstellen, aber man hätte das ganze trotzdem offen diskutieren können, was Gelegenheit geboten hätte, auch mal die Richtlinie selbst kritisch zu hinterfragen (obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass du das nicht so gerne tust, aber manchmal sollte das passieren). Insofern bewahrt euch auch das nicht vor dem Vorwurf, dass ihr genau höchstens zu zweit irgendwas miteinander und gemeinsam etc. etc. gemacht habt. :Wenn es euch aber hilft, in Zukunft Taschentücher, Mistgabeln und Fackeln zu sparen, kann ich versuchen, daran zu denken, euch vor dem Rausnehmen von Dingen zu fragen; allerdings unter dem Vorbehalt des gesunden Menschenverstands (d.h.: Wie dringend ist das? Wie lange warte ich auf eine Antwort? etc.). Sollte das mal nicht passieren an einer Stelle, an der ihr es gern gesehen hättet, wisst ihr ja jetzt, was zu tun ist. -- 12:15, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf aus deinem Nicht-online-Sein, ich will damit nur zeigen: Manchmal passiert genau so was und dann ist dein Diksussionspartner gestrandet. :PPS: @Norte: Ich bin sehr froh, dass du nicht geweint hast. Danke für den Keks :) Hey, ich wollte mich nur kurz bedanken :) Freut mich, dass dir der Artikel so gut gefällt :) Vidumavi (Diskussion) 12:46, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ifrit in FFVIII Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Ifrits Angriff nicht "Feuer-Meteor" heißt. Leider kann ich den richtigen Namen des Angriffs gerade nicht nachprüfen. Ich glaube, er hieß "Meteorfeuer", aber sicher bin ich mir nicht... Am besten, du schaust selbst mal auf deinem Spielstand nach ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:33, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Den Namen hab ich aus dem G.F.-Artikel und da hatte ichs wiederum ausm Lösungsbuch übernommen... gut möglich, dass da mal wieder was falsch vermerkt ist. Danke für den Hinweis, ich prüfe es gleich mal nach. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:37, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Lösungsbuch : Flüster - 0:1 Nochmals danke fürs Erbsenglas-Rausholen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:53, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Immer wieder gerne >D --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:15, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Eorzea-Datei Die neue Version ist größer und vor allem schärfer. Da die Dateiformate voneinander abweichen, war es aber unmöglich, einfach eine neue Version anzulegen. Und da ich weiß, dass ihr gerne selber Entscheidungen trefft, habe ich mal euch überlassen, wie ihr das mit dem BdW handhabt und dahert dort nichts verändert. -- 15:28, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Eine jpg zu einer png umzuwandeln erhöht unnötig die Dateigröße ohne den Qualitätsverlust wiederherzustellen, der beim Speichern als jpg entstanden ist; daher ist das eher unsinnig. :Sorry btw, dass die Antwort an der falschen Stelle gelandet ist. Wikia war beim Speichern abgestürzt und dann war die Nachricht anscheinend plötzlich doch da, aber an der komplett falschen Stelle. -- 15:50, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Dein "kritischer" Blick ;D Hahahahahahahahaa x'D Ich muss wieder an den Clip denken. hehe *Träne aus Augenwinkel wisch* "Und mach de Glotzen off do Orschkrampe!" xDDDD *dir ein Erbsenglas da lass* Viel Spaß beim kritischen Durchschauen und wehe du verzählst dich! o.ó... >D nyanyanyaaaaa — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:17, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :@Verzählen: Vorher verfriemel ich deine Karre! >D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:25, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::H-hey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg! >< Fummel da bloß nicht mit deinen talentfreien Händen drin rum! D: 14:41, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::D: Wer ist hier talentfrei? *dir Apokalypse unter die Motorhaube zauber* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:51, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, du... du... du gemeines, fieses Gunter, du! Dx Dafür setz ich dich auf DIE Liste! Jetzt komm damit erstmal klar! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:08, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Info Hey Gunni :) Ich hab grad etwad wenig Zeit, aber ih habe herausgefunden, dass Caius auch in LR auftaucht. Hier meine Quelle :) http://www.justpushstart.com/2013/07/caius-ballad-to-return-in-lightning-returns-final-fantasy-xiii/ (Link bitte klapp) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Hier gehts zu meinem Dissidia-WT *klick* 07:55, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC)